ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tubbz Ghostbusters related Cosplaying Duck collectibles
Not to be confused with previously released parody (not licensed) Goosebusters. Tubbz Ghostbusters related Cosplaying Duck collectibles is part of a new series being developed by Rubber Road LtdRubber Road Website- Our Brands. No official release date was given at this time. List of Items *Egon Spengler *Ray Stantz *Peter Venkman *Winston Zeddemore Website Description Features *Official Ghostbusters merchandise. *Designed and engineered by Numskull Designs. *TUBBZ – your favourite video game, movie, TV show, and comic book characters come to life as cosplaying ducks. *Collect them all – 4 to collect in the Ghostbusters Tubbz range. *Display box – comes in a collector’s bathtub display box, featuring the Ghostbusters logo and the ability to stack on top of other Tubbz. *Premium collectables – highly detailed features and made from high quality PVC. *Approximately 9cm (3.54”) tall when outside of tub display stand (some may vary). Brief Description Note that not a great deal is changed for duck to duck, description wise *Egon Spengler: ‘Who you gonna quack?’ Something paranormal’s afoot, as the Ghostbusters have turned into ducks! This officially licensed collectable is part of the TUBBZ range, a highly collectable series of your favourite gaming, movie, TV show, and pop culture characters in duck form! Featuring incredibly detailed features, this amazing collectable comes complete in a displayable tub box. Ray, Winston, and Venkman are also available! *Ray Stantz: ‘Who you gonna quack?’ Dr. Raymond Stanz is ready to study the paranormal ducks of the pond! This officially licensed collectable is part of the TUBBZ range, a highly collectable series of your favourite gaming, movie, TV show, and pop culture characters in duck form! Featuring incredibly detailed features, this amazing collectable comes complete in a displayable tub box. Egon, Winston, and Venkman are also available! *Peter Venkman: ‘Who you gonna quack?’ The effects of ectoplasm really have taken its toll on Dr. Venkman over the years! This officially licensed collectable is part of the TUBBZ range, a highly collectable series of your favourite gaming, movie, TV show, and pop culture characters in duck form! Featuring incredibly detailed features, this amazing collectable comes complete in a displayable tub box. Egon, Winston, and Ray are also available! *Winston Zeddemore: ‘Who you gonna quack?’ Dr. Winston is ready to fight the ghouls, ghosts, and nasties of the pond! This officially licensed collectable is part of the TUBBZ range, a highly collectable series of your favourite gaming, movie, TV show, and pop culture characters in duck form! Featuring incredibly detailed features, this amazing collectable comes complete in a displayable tub box. Egon, Venkman, and Ray are also available! References External Links *Numskull Official Website for Tubbz (section for Ghostbusters) Gallery PromoImageOfTubbzGhostbustersTeamByRubberRoadLtdSc01.jpg|Promo Render image of Team PromoImageOfTubbzGhostbustersTeamByRubberRoadLtdSc02.jpg| PromoImageOfTubbzByRubberRoadLtdSc01.jpg|Promo Render image of whole launch line of Tubbz TubbzLaunchTrailerSc01.png|Screencap of Launch Trailer for Tubbz TubbzLaunchTrailerSc02.png| TubbzLaunchTrailerSc03.png| TubbzLaunchTrailerSc04.png| TubbzLaunchTrailerSc05.png| TubbzLaunchTrailerSc06.png| PromoRenderOfTubbzEgonByRubberRoadLtdSc01.jpg|Promo Render of Egon PromoRenderOfTubbzEgonByRubberRoadLtdSc02.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzEgonByRubberRoadLtdSc03.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzEgonByRubberRoadLtdSc04.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzEgonByRubberRoadLtdSc05.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzEgonByRubberRoadLtdSc06.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzRayByRubberRoadLtdSc01.jpg|Promo Render of Ray PromoRenderOfTubbzRayByRubberRoadLtdSc02.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzRayByRubberRoadLtdSc03.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzRayByRubberRoadLtdSc04.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzRayByRubberRoadLtdSc05.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzRayByRubberRoadLtdSc06.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzPeterByRubberRoadLtdSc01.jpg|Promo Render of Peter PromoRenderOfTubbzPeterByRubberRoadLtdSc02.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzPeterByRubberRoadLtdSc03.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzPeterByRubberRoadLtdSc04.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzPeterByRubberRoadLtdSc05.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzPeterByRubberRoadLtdSc06.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzWinstonByRubberRoadLtdSc01.jpg|Promo Render of Winston PromoRenderOfTubbzWinstonByRubberRoadLtdSc02.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzWinstonByRubberRoadLtdSc03.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzWinstonByRubberRoadLtdSc04.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzWinstonByRubberRoadLtdSc05.jpg| PromoRenderOfTubbzWinstonByRubberRoadLtdSc06.jpg| Category:GB 35th Merchandise